


Black Knight

by Lexigent



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There would be time to write it all down, to embellish it for the reading public. For him, for now, there was the burden of remembering.</p>
<p>Spoilers for <i>Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Knight

There was no time for any more words.  
There was no need for any either. Holmes' face spelled a message as clear as day in the split second before he and the Professor fell over the ledge.

A minute ago, they had danced amongst a room full of people, one of Holmes' hands gripping his firmly, the other on his back, leading him in dance.

A dance like that should be the beginning of something, not the ending. As it had been in the early days of their partnership—their _relationship_ —when Watson had been barely able to manage a complete dance without his leg giving out under him, and Holmes had been patient enough, or bored enough, to teach him anyway.

He stepped forward to look at the chess board. Holmes always picked black, and from what Watson could tell, the Professor had been a worthy opponent.

He picked up the black king, nestling it in his pocket as he turned around to go back. There would be time to write it all down, to embellish it for the reading public and tell a heroic tale. For him, for now, there was the burden of remembering, of knowing that, for once, his place in the story was a less than comfortable one.


End file.
